Jovenes Justicieros
by TKCena4
Summary: T.K., Número 4, John Cena y otros jovenes heroes luchan juntos no solo para combatir el crimen, sino la vida diaria.
1. Una Nueva Luga Surge

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

T.K. Takaishi, Número 4, K', Kira, Johnny, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Kenshi, Sakura Kinomoto, CM Punk, Anahis, Ash, Gambit, Guile, Rock Howard, Uriko, Bellota y Trunks unen fuerzas no solo en su lucha contra el mal, también con la vida diaria.

Episodio 1: Una nueva liga surge.

Un día, en la ciudad, soleado, las personas haciendo lo de siempre, hasta que unos monstruos invaden, T.K. y su digimon Patamon entran en acción.

-Chales, esto se esta volviendo aburrido.

-Que va, digievolucionaré.

Patamon evoluciona en MagnaAngemon.

-La Puerta del Destino.

Los monstruos apenas resisten el ataque.

-Esto si que es un reto.

-Estos si que resisten como los que pasaron desde hace 3 días.

-Cuidado, amigo.

De pronto, un láser choca con el fuego del monstruo rojo.

-4, ¿Qué te trae aquí?

-A ayudarte con estos engendros de reptiles.

-Pos ve comenzando con este.

-¿A dónde van a querer sus pataditas, lagartijas?

Una especie de remolino golpea al monstruo de hielo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Llámenme Guile, no les vendría mal un poco de ayuda.

-Ya que estas aquí, mondrigo cabo, le vamos a dar con todo a esos mugres lagartos.

-Rising Storm.

Unas hondas destruye al monstruo volador.

-¿Qué no eres el hijo de ese Gesse y alumno de Terry Bogard, amigo de mi cuñado Tai, Rock?

-T.K., sabia que estabas aquí, pero no crei que con este chaparro y el cabo.

-¿A quien le dices chaparro, niño bonito?

-Dejamos la discusión para después porque nos van a dar una esfera de fuego.

Un misterioso poder le regresa el fuego al monstruo y lo destruye.

-Listo, hola, me llamo Kenshi.

-Órale, para ser ciego, tienes buen poder.

-Gracias por el cumplido, rubio.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

-Tres más vienen hacia acá.

Tres misteriosas figuras aplican sus llaves a los monstruos y los destruye.

-Matt, Cena, ¿y el otro quien es?

-El es CM Punk, de la ECW.

-Un placer conocerlos.

-Nos queda uno.

-Este es más fuerte.

Dos figuras verdes aparecen y entre las dos derrotan al monstruo.

-Para ser pequeña, golpeas duro, ¿Bellota, cierto?

-Claro, soy súper poderosa, Anahis.

-Gracias, chicas.

-Estoy aquí enlazado con un grupo de jóvenes que destruyeron juntos a una orda de monstruos.

-Jaja, no se metan con nosotros.

-Bueno, no es nada, reportero.

-¿Qué estas ciego? Me hablas a mí.

-No lo regañes, la verdad si es ciego.

-Son incluso mejor sincronizados que la JLA.

-Es el grupo donde pertenece mi cuñado.

-También Terry.

-¿Cómo piensan llamarse a esta nueva sociedad?

-Mmm…no lo hemos pensado.

-Bueno… ¿Qué sugieren?

-Que tal…Jóvenes Justicieros.

-Oye, esa es buena.

-OK, nos llamaremos los Jóvenes Justicieros.

-Bien, busquemos una base.

Luego, encontraron un apartamento nuevecito.

-Nada mal, cuenta con todo.

-¿Quién será nuestro líder?

-Obvio, será T.K.

-Objeción, yo debería serlo.

-Yo voto por el chico del gorro.

-Ya esta, será T.K. el líder.

-Chale.

-Bien, como líder, aparte de luchar contra el crimen, también ocuparemos los gastos de la casa, teléfono, luz, cable, renta.

-Cielos, se ve difícil.

-No lo creo.

-Todos lo haremos juntos.

-Lo haremos.

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere pizza?

Este singular grupo de héroes comienza su aventura, ¿podrán sobrevivir a este reto de vivir juntos y cubrir todas las deudas que se les presenten?

Continuara………..

HOLA, SOY YO, TK CENA, AUTOR DE REUNION INESPERADO, AHORA LES PRESENTO MI SEGUNDO FIC, DE ACCION, AVENTURA Y COMEDIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SEA DE SU AGRADO, EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO ENTARARN JOHNNY(GUILTY GEAR XX) Y KIRA(MORTAL KOMBAT ARMAGEDON), ME DESPIDO Y DE UNA VEZ MANDEN SUS REVIEWS.


	2. Entran Johnny y Kira

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un digielegido, un chico del barrio, un soldado, un peleador callejero, el campeón de la WWE en Raw, otro luchador de SmackDown!, otro más de la ECW, una guerrera mágica, un peleador de Mortal Kombat y una chica súper poderosa unen sus fuerzas en contra del mal y de la rutina diaria.

Episodio 2: Entran Johnny y Kira

Nuestros héroes encontraron su base en una casa que tiene de todo y se ponen de acuerdo para el pago del predial y el reparto de las habitaciones.

-Creo que no habrá problema si cada quién tiene su propia habitación.

-Claro, hay 10 habitaciones, pero como vayan integrándose más gente, tendremos que compartir habitaciones.

-Aviso, no pienso compartir la mía con el espadachín ciego.

-¿Ya vas a empezar a fregarme, extremista?

-Aunque esté ciego, puede identificarnos por nuestro ki.

-La verdad, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Y cooperemos todos en los gastos.

-¿Y la limpieza?

-Descuida, mi orejón amigo.

-Nos turnaremos.

-Por mi estoy de acuerdo.

Mientras, en el barco del Escuadrón Piratas Medusa.

-Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-Claro, ese grupo es mejor que la JLA.

-¿Crees que algún día pueda entrar también?

-Claro, me voy, ya es hora.

-Adiós, Johnny, luego te alcanzaré.

En la base de los héroes.

-Bueno, antes de integrarnos al trabajo, tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas.

-Eh…si claro.

-Creo que lo tendrás difícil, Rock.

-Ya, también programamos nuestros días libres.

-Lunes será para John Cena y Anahis.

-Perfecto, así podré trabajar en Raw.

-Martes para CM Punk y Bellota.

-Por mi esta bien.

-Rock y Guile lo tendrán en miércoles.

-OK.

-Número 4 y Kenshi pasaran su día libre el jueves; y los viernes serán para Matt Hardy y para mí.

-¿Por qué te escogiste los viernes?

-Cosas privadas, bueno, procedamos con la mudanza.

Mientras, Johnny estaba en camino a la base, pero se encontró con una Jove que traía cuchillos, también iba para allá.

-Hola, también te vas a integrarte a los Jóvenes Justicieros.

-Si, quiero demostrarle a Kabal que también puedo hacer buenas cosas como el, por cierto, me llamo Kira.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Johnny.

-¿No eres acaso el capitán de ese escuadro de piratas con puras mujeres?

-El mismo.

-Wuau, no me imaginaba que pudiera estar cerca del que ayuda a las mujeres, contrario a esos pervertidos.

-No soy como ellos, pero si los encontrara, los mato, igual si se me aparece un maldito joto.

-???

-Es una larga historia.

Cuando Johnny y Kira llegaron a la base, los héroes ya habían terminado con la mudanza.

-Hola, ¿Qué quieren?

-Pues, unirnos a su escuadrón contra el mal.

-Si, y para evitar que el CIPAC atormente a las mujeres.

-Al grano, ya están dentro.

-Si, y, ¿podemos ayudarte con la mudanza?

-Claro que pueden.

-Creo que ya se prepararon para esto.

-Que bien, dos de nosotros tendrán que compartir su habitación.

-Ya que lo dices, CM Punk y Kenshi compartirán una habitación, y Bellota, tendrás que compartir la tuya con Rock.

-Bueno, no es tan malo compartir mi habitación con Rock.

-Pero hay que hacer las cosas discretas, Bellota.

-Ah no, no compartiré mi cuarto con el.

-Ahora te friegas.

-Ya apúrenle porque tenemos que trabajar al más tardar mañana.

Al parecer, empezaron las inconformidades en nuestros héroes, ¿podrán vivir juntos en esta grandiosa casa?

Continuara…………


	3. Card Captor en Acción

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un digielegido, un chico del barrio, un soldado, un peleador callejero, el campeón de la WWE en Raw, otro luchador de SmackDown!, otro más de la ECW, una guerrera mágica, un peleador de Mortal Kombat, una chica súper poderosa, un pirata defensor de las mujeres y una Ex-asesina también peleadora de Mortal Kombat unen sus fuerzas en contra del mal y de la rutina diaria.

Episodio 3: Card Captor en acción

Después de acabar con la mudanza, nuestros héroes se ponen de acuerdo de los trabajitos y el sueldo que va a ganar cada uno.

-OK, por cada rescate y quehacer obtendremos nuestra paga.

-Si, ya nadie hace eso.

-Aquí no somos codos, aquí si pagamos hasta pensiones.

-¿Entonces me pagarían una operación para mis ojos?

-Sueñas, carnal, como si eso fuera posible.

-¿Siempre has de estar fregando al pobre ciego, estúpido extremista?

-¿Qué? ¿Alguna bronca?

-Cállense o los mato.

-Uy, que carácter.

-Tú lo has dicho, campeón.

De repente, suena la alarma.

-Ya era hora.

-Algo de acción.

-Oye, chica verde, ¿conoces a ese chango zafadito de la cabeza que esta manejando ese robot gigante y destruye Dallas?

-Mojo Jojo, que es que acaso no aprende nunca a rendirse.

-Bien, chicos, vamos a la acción.

-Espero que no salgas con chatarras como los que tienen la JLA.

-Descuida, mi rubio amigo, que me traje una nave chingona.

-Que bien, así no tenemos que estar pidiendo taxis o microbuses.

Y nuestros héroes llegan a Dallas, donde Mojo Jojo hace de las suyas.

-Muajajajaja, nada me detendrá.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Mojo?

-Bellota, no me imaginaba que venias sin tus tontas hermanitas de caridad.

-No, pero traje a los futuros héroes del universo.

-Rock: Vás a caer, chango.

-¿A donde quieres tus pataditas?

-Ni loco, antes tendrán que derrotarme.

-¿Así es el, amiga?

-La verdad, esta loco.

-Nel, a veces se pone paranoico.

-Ahora si que me hicieron enojar, por eso morirán.

Mojo Jojo comienza a atacar con sus misiles.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

-No, tengo más, porque yo, Mojo Jojo, los destruiré y así me apoderare del universo.

-Cállate, hablas mucho.

-Mejor le pateamos el trasero a este.

-Ya estas hablando en mi idioma, socio.

-Se acabo, ora si los mataré con mi súper láser, no escaparan, jajajajaja.

-Oh no.

-Hemos superado retos difíciles.

-Yo lo detengo.

-No lo hagas.

-No saldrías viva de esta a pesar de ser súper poderosa.

El láser era enorme, ni hasta Bellota lo detendría.

-Demonios, será nuestro fin.

En el momento justo, una barrera bloquea el láser y los héroes están sin un solo rasguño.

-No, imposible, se supone que mi láser destruiría hasta barreras.

-Estamos bien, pero…

-¿De donde vino esa barrera?

-Sakura Kinomoto, llegas a tiempo.

-Claro, estaba cansada de esperar a Shaoran todos los días, así que mejor buscaba a otros héroes para ponerme en ritmo.

-Llegas al mejor lugar para héroes, señorita Sakura.

-Gracias, eso creo.

-¿Es así este tipo?

-No, a veces es más dulce.

-Por eso se le considera el Mesías de las mujeres.

-Es todo lo contrario a un pervertido.

-Ahora, acabemos con ese mono.

-Pequeña insolente.

-Oye, extremista, Vuelo.

Utilizó la carta Clow Vuelo en CM Punk y le salió alas.

-Puedo volar, en tu cara, espadachín ciego.

-¿Y que? Yo hago lo mismo concentrando mi ki.

CM Punk y Kenshi atacan por el aire a Mojo.

-Quietos, malditos.

-Mi abuela tiene mejor puntería que tu.

-A ver me toca, eres peor tirador que los cobradores de penaltis argentinos.

-Eso sonó ofensivo para Maradona.

-Ya que esta distraído, T.K., Johnny y yo lo remataremos.

-OK, ¿listos?

-Si, Corte Mortal.

-Viento.

-Ahora, MagnaAngemon.

-La Puerta del Destino.

Los tres ataques destruyen el robot de Mojo y este sale volando.

-Me vengaré.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Te luciste, mi chava.

-No es nada.

-Creo que te ganaste la admisión aquí.

-Claro, tienes muchos talentos.

-¿En serio? Gracias, cuídate, Shaoran, que he vuelto a la acción.

Con Sakura dentro, las cosas se pondrán mucho más divertidas.

Continuara…………


	4. Chicos del Barrio Cheleros

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un digielegido, un chico del barrio, un soldado, un peleador callejero, el campeón de la WWE en Raw, otro luchador de SmackDown!, otro más de la ECW, una guerrera mágica, un peleador de Mortal Kombat, una chica súper poderosa, un pirata defensor de las mujeres, una Ex-asesina también peleadora de Mortal Kombat y una card captor unen sus fuerzas en contra del mal y de la rutina diaria.

Episodio 4: Chicos del Barrio Cheleros

Ya con Sakura Kinomoto, nuestros héroes regresan a la base donde cada quién recibirá su paga por destrozar a Mojo Jojo, ya que T.K. repartía los sueldos

-Tomen, esta es su paga por cada misión que se cumpla.

-Mmm… se ve interesante la cantidad.

Mientras todos cuentan su lana, Número 4 hace una llamada, al parecer, es a la base lunar de los Chicos del Barrio, este Güero Torres no trae nada bueno.

-Pero lleguen temprano, yo les aviso cuando T.K. y los otros se vayan, 1.

-No, que bárbaro, mi chavo, ahí estaremos.

Johnny ve a 4 utilizando el teléfono.

-¿A quién llamas, Güero?

-A nadie, si, eso es.

-Yo creo que pides pizza, o me equivoco.

-Claro, Kira, eso hago.

-Bueno, chicos, es hora de la misión en el espacio, tu quedaras a cargo de la casa.

-Si, T.K. (Pensando: Por fin, ya se fueron)

En ese momento, 4 avisa a Número 1 que T.K. y los demás se fueron, sin sospechar que también Anahis y Kenshi se quedaron para ver una película en HBO.

-¿Qué tal esta de Avión Presidencial 2?

-Nel, amiga, mejor vemos Movie City.

Los problemas de 4 por organizar su desmadre apenas comenzaban, tenia que deshacerse de algún modo de Kenshi y Anahis, pero, ¿cómo? Para su suerte, pensó un plan, pero con instintos malvados.

-¿Qué tal si los llevo al cine? Yo invito.

-¿Oíste, Kenshi?

-Que bien, nos vamos al Cinepolis.

En eso, 4 los golpea con un bat de béisbol, los amarra y los encierra en el sótano inconcientes. En eso, llegaron los Chicos del Barrio y la fiesta comenzó.

-Oye, 4, ¿no sabes donde dejo T.K. las cervezas?

-Creo que todos los decomisó en la habitación suya.

-5, ven, hay muchos chicos guapos.

-Ya voy, 86, nomás deja que me maquille.

-Eres peor que la tal Misty.

-¿La tipa que es entrenadora Pokemon de agua?

-Esa misma perra.

Las niñas comenzaron a hacer su table dance, mientras 1, 2 y 4 tomaban las cervezas, hasta que les agarro la cruda.

-Oye, hic, ¿tush compañerash son un bombón?

-Miguel, esas si son chicas, más la Kira.

-¿Eshta buena?

-Buenishima, 2.

-Cynda, cynaquil.

-Cállate, maldito animal rastrero.

Cyndaquil se fue triste al sótano, donde encontró a Anahis y Kenshi encerrados y atados, pero también quedo encerrado.

-¿Qué le pasa a 3?

-Siente que 4 no la va a perdonar por lo que le hizo, 86.

-Ese Güero, lo voy a matar.

-Que le digo, me dishe, le digo, que no creo que sobrevivamos a esta borrachera.

De pronto, T.K. y los otros llegaron, menuda sorpresa que se llevaron.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Ya nosh cayó el chahuistle.

-Lárguense y los mato a cuchillazos.

-Esa Kira es peor que mi padre.

-¿Qué dijiste, Rock Howard?

-No, nada.

Y todos los Chicos del Barrio empacaron y se fueron, a 1 y a 2 se lo tuvieron que llevar, estaban borrachos. 4 estaba en un problemon, aparte de estar ebrio.

-4, vamos a hablar seriamente.

-Tranquilo, T.K.

-Si ibas a hacer una pachanga, por lo menos me hubieras avisado, hubiera invitado a Kari.

-Yo a mi querida May.

-Y yo a Kabal.

-Grashias, hic, per…donem...e por no avishar…hic.

-A todo eso, ¿Dónde andan Anahis y Kenshi.

Lo que no sabían es ellos estaban en el sótano encerrados con un Cyndaquil desesperado por salir, al parecer las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, solo que tuvieron que limpiar el desastre que hizo 4 y su pachanga.

Continuara…………

LES HABLA T.K. CENA, PARA HABISARLES QUE YA PUEDEN COMENZAR A HACER SUS FAN-ARTS PARA LA IMAGEN DE JOVENES JUSTICIEROS, POR SU COMPRECION, GRACIAS.


	5. Super Coordinadoras Pokemon y el nacimie

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un digielegido, un chico del barrio, un soldado, un peleador callejero, el campeón de la WWE en Raw, otro luchador de SmackDown!, otro más de la ECW, una guerrera mágica, un peleador de Mortal Kombat, una chica súper poderosa, un pirata defensor de las mujeres, una Ex-asesina también peleadora de Mortal Kombat y una card captor unen sus fuerzas en contra del mal y de la rutina diaria.

Episodio 5: Súper Coordinadoras Pokemon y el nacimiento de la Secta del Mal

En el capítulo anterior, Número 4 hizo una fiesta donde estuvieron presentes toda la organización de los Chicos del Barrio mientras T.K. y los demás estaban en una misión espacial, 4 se las arregló para que Kenshi, Anahis y Cyndaquil no lo delataran, lo hizo a la mala, ya que los dejó amordazados y encerrados en el sótano, y vaya desatrerio que dejo en la fiesta, y lo pusieron a limpiar por el incidente, a Kenshi y Anahis también los castigaron por no avisar lo que estaba ocurriendo la noche anterior, aun con la explicación de que estaban amarrados, pero lo que no saben es que alguien planeaba reunir a los más desatados villanos para acabar con todas las organizaciones de los héroes y así poder gobernar el universo, ya comenzaron aplacando a la Justice League Anime sin ningún problema.

-Jajajaja, esos de la JLA no duraron ni un segundo-responde Myostismon con seguridad-.ahora derrotaremos a quién se nos cruce el camino.

-Y después conquistaremos la galaxia entera-dijo M. Bison.

En la base de nuestros héroes, después de haber limpiado lo que dejo la pachanguita de 4, se pusieron a ver la tele donde estaban viendo un partido de la Copa Nissan Sudamericana, entre Atlético Paranaense Vs. Pachuca en el canal de Fox Sports en su Sky, se organizaron para traer la botanita, CM Punk trajo las palomitas, Sakura llevó las papas fritas, a Johnny le toco llevar los refrescos y a Bellota la mandaron por las tortas.

-Ese "Chaco" Jiménez es una chingoneria de jugador,-respondió John Cena-ojala metiera un gol.

-Tranquilo-le contestó Kira-tarde o temprano esos brasileños de mierda van a chupar pito de tuzo.

En ese entonces, tocaron la puerta del edificio, CM Punk y Kenshi discutían de quien abriría la puerta, lo echaron al azar y para su desgracia, CM Punk le toco perder y tenía que, por pura obligación, abrir la puerta, y estaban dos jovencitas viajeras, que aparentemente, se habían perdido, una tenia paliacate y vestía de rojo, con unas trucitas blancas con shorts azules, la otra tenía un gorrito medio chistosito blanco, vestido blanco con negro, y se veían guapas las dos, y CM Punk, amablemente, con esas clases de caballerosidad que le impartió Johnny, las hizo entrar a la casa.

-Disculpen, ¿no saben si hay un concurso Pokemon aquí?-pregunto la joven del paliacate.

-Hijoles, no se que decirte, pero-le contesto desconcertado Rock-pero no hay, jovencitas.

-Que lastima,-se lamento la otra joven del gorro blanco-tendremos que buscar más adelante.

-No, no, si quieren, pueden quedarse el día aquí-propuso amablemente Matt Hardy.

-Gracias, yo me llamo May, y mi amiga se llama Hikari-presento con cortesía la muchacha.

-Sabes,-dijo Johnny-con ese nombre me…recuerdas a mi May-se pone a suspirar el pirata.

A May le sale una gota en la frente tras el comentario de Johnny, pero May y Hikari fueron recibidas como se merecen, y disfrutan el juego de la Copa Sudamericana, que estaba muy parejo, cualquiera podía ganar, jugadas interesantes del Paranaense, pero el Pachuca contenía el ataque brasileño, hasta que en el minuto 89, a un minuto del final, se desató la emoción.

-Goooooooooooooooooooool, gol del Pachuca, gol de Damián Álvarez.

-Toma pito, puto Pele-gritaba eufórico Número 4.

-Ese Damián juega chingón-agregaba Hikari.

Mientras celebraban el gol del Pachuca, un globo medio raro merodeaba por la cuidad, donde lo abordaban dos chicos con malignas intenciones y un Meowth, los tres al parecer, seguían a Ash para robarles a su Pikachu, pero también andaban medio perdidos, y para su desgracia ni sabían donde están ni como llegaron ahí, pero de algo estaban seguros, no querían fracasar.

-Meowth, te dije que no era por aca-respondía Jessie muy enojada.

-No te alteres, seguro ese bobo caminaba aquí-decía Meowth seguro.

-Pues más te vale o te hacemos manita de puerco-decía James con tono de amenaza.

En tanto, Hikari les explicaba que ella quería ser coordinadora Pokemon, como lo fue su padre, y May también explicaba sus razones por las que ella también quería ser coordinadora, al parecer, nuestro extremista ya le está echando ojitos a las dos coordinadoras, y Kenshi lo veía de reojo.

-¿Qué? Tengo derecho de enamorarme-decía CM Punk con algo de rabia.

-No digo que no te enamores-decía Kenshi, solo quería que…-no llegó a terminar la frase.

-Óyeme bien, maldito cegaton-contestaba amenazante CM Punk-te interfieres en mis asuntos de amor o te mando directito al cementerio con boleto nada más de ida, ¿oíste, inútil?

-Eh…si, claro-decía Kenshi asustado.

-¿Se odian esos dos?-contestaba de reojo May.

-Nel-contestaba Guile-llegara el momento en que se den una buena paliza.

-Me da lastima el pobre ciego-decía Hikari con un suspiro.

De repente, se oyen risas malvadas, el Equipo Rocket encontró lo que buscaban, pero en la casa equivocada.

-Oh no-decía con ganas de desmayarse May.

-Esos malditos que quieren robarle a Ash su Pikachu-agregaba Hikari.

-¿De que demonios hablan?-decía Cena con rabia.

Rápidamente se dan cuenta y reconocen a May y Hikari y se ponen a decir su ridículo y estupido lema, que horror.

-Prepárense para los problemas-decía Jessie.

-Y más vale que teman, que ya les llego su hora-agregaba James.

-Para proteger……no terminó el lema, ya que Matt Hardy les aventó una silla.

-A ver si ya se callan, no dejan oír la NBA-gritaba muy disgustado Hardy.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir nuestro lema, estupido luchador?-contestaba muy enojado Meowth.

-Son las dos bobitas-decía eufórico James-, mejor capturemos sus Pokemon.

-Si-gritaban emocionados los tres del Equipo Rocket.

La batalla comenzó, los malos sacaron a sus Pokemon, Jessie a Seviper y James a Cacnea, que lo abraza, huy como duele, en fin, querían quitarles sus Pokemon a Hikari y a May, pero Matt Hardy salió otra vez, pero esta ocasión, estaba furioso, ya que ni lo dejan oír la acción del básquetbol con el partido entre New Jersey Nets Vs. Los Ángeles Clippers por ESPN 2.

-Ya me colmaron la paciencia, van a morir-declaraba Hardy con los ojos llameantes y la batalla tomó otro ritmo, ya que Matt les aplicó a Seviper y a Cacnea su Giro del Destino y los noqueo.

-Hay mamacita-gritó como loco James.

-¿Lista, May?

-Lista.

Las coordinadoras se preparaban para el ataque final.

-Combusken, Giro de Fuego.

-Poochama, Chorro de Agua.

La combinación de estos ataques mandó a volar al Equipo Rocket.

-Ese maldito luchador arruino todo-contestaba Jessie culpando a Matt Hardy.

-Ese maldito nos la pagara-agregaba James.

-Wobbofet.

-El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez-gritaron los tres como lunáticos.

Ya todo a la normalidad, las chicas les daban las gracias a nuestros héroes, en especial a Matt Hardy, y CM Punk estaba furioso con Hardy, ni sabe por que.

-Gracias-habló cortésmente Hikari.

-No nos agradezcan-contestó T.K.-los Jóvenes Justicieros ayudamos a los que nos necesitan.

-No puede ser-decía eufórica May.

-Conocimos a los Jóvenes Justicieros-dijo alegremente Hikari.

-Si lo que quieren es unirse a nosotros-respondía Matt-, son bienvenidas.

-Si-gritaron felices las dos coordinadoras.

-OK, pero me dejas a una, Matt-decía Punk.

-De acuerdo-le contestó Hardy.

Mientras, Myotismon y M. Bison concretaban los últimos detalles de su plan, habían liberado a Naraku del periodo Sengoku.

-Bienvenido, Naraku-le decía Myotismon.

-Es un honor-contestó Naraku.

-Cuídense, héroes-sentenciaba M. Bison-, ha nacido la Secta del Mal, jajajajaja.

La verdadera batalla comenzara entre los Jóvenes Justicieros Vs. La Secta del Mal.

Continuara…………


	6. Un zorrito del periodo Sengoku

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un digielegido, un chico del barrio, un soldado, un peleador callejero, el campeón de la WWE en Raw, otro luchador de SmackDown!, otro más de la ECW, una guerrera mágica, un peleador de Mortal Kombat, una chica súper poderosa, un pirata defensor de las mujeres, una Ex-asesina también peleadora de Mortal Kombat, una card captor y dos coordinadoras pokemon unen sus fuerzas en contra del mal y de la rutina diaria.

Episodio 6: Un zorrito del periodo Sengoku

En el capítulo anterior, May y Hikari se acaban de convertirse en las nuevas reclutas de los Jóvenes Justicieros, luego de que el Equipo Rocket les diera lata y molestaron en celo a Matt Hardy con tremendos sillasos y Giros del Destino, ahora veamos lo que hacen nuestros héroes, al parecer, veían el partido de la Copa Nissan Sudamericana entre Colo Colo Vs. Toluca, CM Punk charlaba amablemente con May y molestaban sin cesar a Kenshi, diciéndole mentada y una que otra maldición.

-Oye, ciego-decía May-tráete más refrescos.

-Como jodes a tu madre-le contestaba de mala gana Kenshi. Antes se fue al baño para regar la maceta, ya saben, bueno, el chiste es que cuando terminó, le jalo al excusado pero, de repente, apareció un hoyo negro, y se chupo a Kenshi, para suerte, estaba John Cena afuera, porque se iba a bañar luego de tener una pelea difícil en Raw.

-Se llevaron a Kenshi, ese excusado esta maldito-gritaba Cena como lunático.

En ese entonces, T.K. y 4, los líderes convocaron una reunión súper extraordinaria para ver lo de Kenshi y el excusado con el hoyo negro en el que fue absorbido, a lo mejor es un portal a otra dimensión o algo por el estilo.

-Escuchen-decía T.K. –uno de nuestros elementos fue tragado por un hoyo negro que John Cena vio en el excusado.

-A mi se me hace que esta loco ese rapero-contesto May.

-Yo no estoy loco, estupida coordinadora de mierda-le contesto Cena en tono de furioso-Kenshi fue absorbido por ese excusado.

-Es obra de ese inútil del Excusator-aclaraba 4 en tono de hipótesis.

-Has estado trabajando mucho, deberías pedirle a tus jefes que te den vacaciones, campeón-le sugirió Guile.

Así, Cena condujo al resto del equipo al baño para comprobar que lo que decía era verdad, y no choro u obra de exceso de trabajo, en fin, ahora la bronca es quién iría a rescatar a Kenshi.

-Sugiero que CM Punk y May vayan-hablo Cena.

-¿Estas loco?-decía atónita May-Este vestido me costo mucho dinero y no pienso ensuciarme con restos de pipi.

-A ver, Cena, dime una razón por la cual vayamos por ese ciego imbecil bueno para nada-exclamaba Punk.

-Ustedes lo fregaban a cada rato, ahora se joden y vayan por el o le digo a Kira que les perfore el cerebro con sus cuchillos-contestaba John en tono amenazante.

-Ya rugiste, campeón-declaró Kira muy dispuesta a hacer la sugerencia de Cena.

-Nada más es una misión de rescate y se acabo, ¿Cuál es el pedo?-aclaraba T.K.

Como no queriendo, la coordinadora pokemon y el extremista fueron al hoyo negro para rescatar a Kenshi, que al parecer, estaba perdido en algún lado, pasaron las horas, pero nadie vuelve.

-¿Y si mejor vamos por ese par de inútiles?-4 rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, ya que-contestó inconforme Hikari.

El resto del equipo se fue, al grado de que para su sorpresa, se encontraban en otra época que no era la suya, es como si hubieran viajado al pasado.

-¿Alguien trae alguna computadora para indicarnos en donde estamos?-decía T.K.

-Al parecer-contesto Rock, que tajo una Palm-estamos en el periodo Sengoku.

-Al carajo-decía 4.

-Mejor conseguimos ropa de esa época si no queremos llamar la atención-sugirió Anahis.

Y así, T.K., 4, Cena y los demás fueron a una tienda antigua, en donde exhibían kimonos y atuendos de caballeros muy arcaicos, hasta que se topan con unos viajeros.

-Al fin, sin Miroku, podemos disfrutar un día en paz-decía una joven con kimono rosa con verde.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, Sango-le contestaba el sujeto con orejas de perro.

-Shippo, acompaña a Inuyasha aquí afuera, por que me quiero probarme este lindo traje.

-La manga que, Kagome-Inuyasha disgustado.

-Inuyasha, abajo-decía Kagome.

Con decir eso, Inuyasha cayo pesadamente, Shippo se burlo, antes de que Inuyasha lo golpeara como siempre, ve a 4, pensó que se trataba de chicos del futuro, ya que ilusionaba ir allí, una vez fallo en su ambición, ya que la JLA reclutó en esa ocasión a Miroku y se quedo con las ganas. 4 se quedo chiveando al ver como Shippo no lo dejaba de observar.

-Con un demonio, que quieres, niño coludo-le preguntaba 4 muy disgustado.

-Tú eres del futuro, llévame contigo-imploraba Shippo.

-4, te dije que te pusieras esto-Hikari le reprimió.

-No seas severa con el-Johnny lo defendía.

-Todos ustedes son del futuro, llévenme con ustedes-imploraba una vez más Shippo.

-Perdónenlo-decía Kagome-es que quiere irse a mi época.

Los héroes se sorprendieron con esa declaración de Kagome, y les contaba la historia de principio a fin, y T.K. contó el porque estaban aquí, y se presentaron.

-Así que somos los Jóvenes Justicieros-dijo T.K.

-Wuau, nunca imagine que solo la JLA existía-decía sorprendida Kagome.

-Siento un fragmento de la perla-interrumpió Inuyasha.

Nuestros amigos fueron y estaba un monstruo, al parecer Naraku dejó un recuerdito antes de integrarse a la Secta del Mal.

-Así que ese desgraciado se fue al futuro y nos dejo esto, que carajo-declaro Inuyasha.

Nuestros héroes combatieron a la bestia, sin hacerle nada, hasta que una misteriosa energía destruyó al monstruo, era Kenshi, CM Punk y May completaron su misión de rescate con éxito, aunque estaban molestos con Kenshi, como siempre.

-¿Puedes creerlo?-aclaraba May muy molesta-A el le prestaron todos los servicios y a nosotros no.

-Ahora si lo mato cuando regresemos a nuestra época-hablaba Punk en tono amenazante.

-Eso si que no-interrumpió Kira-lo molestan por un solo segundo y si les perforo el corazón.

Ya no dijeron nada ni May ni CM Punk.

-Bueno, uno de nosotros ira al futuro para detener a Naraku y a la Secta del Mal-sugirió Kagome.

Todos estuvieron pensando hasta que Kenshi dio una respuesta.

-Que vaya el niño zorro.

-¿Qué?-decían todos en tono sorprendido.

-De ningún modo-contestaban Inuyasha, CM Punk y May al mismo tiempo.

-Si, gracias, amigo ciego, tú si me comprendes y yo te comprenderé-decía feliz Shippo.

-Vamonos antes de que haiga peleas-decía Matt Hardy.

-Entonces ya esta decidido, Shippo será nuestro nuevo integrante-T.K. hizo su declaración oficial.

-Uf, vaya día-decía Bellota muy agotada.

-Y que lo digas-le contestaba Sakura.

Y así, Shippo por fon logro su deseo, gracias a su nuevo amigo Kenshi, y ahora tendrá que lidiar con CM Punk y May, pero cuenta con la protección de 4, Kira y Johnny, pero en la base de la Secta del Mal.

-Así que por eso me integrare con ustedes, para acabar con Matt Hardy-dijo un luchador misterioso.

-Bienvenido, campeón crucero Gregory Helms-hablo M. Bison.

El enemigo acérrimo de Hardy, Gregory Helms, se unió a la Secta del Mal.

Continuara…………


	7. Un día en la preparatoria

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un digielegido, un chico del barrio, un soldado, un peleador callejero, el campeón de la WWE en Raw, otro luchador de SmackDown!, otro más de la ECW, una guerrera mágica, un peleador de Mortal Kombat, una chica súper poderosa, un pirata defensor de las mujeres, una Ex-asesina también peleadora de Mortal Kombat, una card captor, dos coordinadoras pokemon y un niño zorro unen sus fuerzas en contra del mal y de la rutina diaria.

Episodio 7: Un día en la preparatoria.

Shippo fue el nuevo recluta de los Jóvenes Justicieros en el capítulo anterior, y ahora la diversión el la base se pondrán muy divertidas, por lo pronto, May y Hikari liberaron a sus Pokemons, sobre todo, May para hacerle la vida imposible al zorrito y su nuevo amigo Kenshi, quienes jugaban con el X-Box 360 y el juego de FIFA 2007.

-Jajaja, te voy ganando 3 a 2-decía Kenshi, quién manejaba al Barcelona.

-No si te empato-contestaba Shippo, que jugaba con el Real Madrid.

May, con Skitty, iban a molestarlos, hasta que T.K. y 4 los convoco a una asamblea extraordinaria, al parecer tenían una emergencia.

-¿Por qué nos llamas?-preguntaba May con cara de enojo-.Ya iba a molestar a gusto a esos dos.

-Por favor, escuchen-se ruborizaba T.K., y comenzó su discurso-, al parecer, una preparatoria está siendo atacada por alguien que esta en ella.

-Y la misión-continuaba el Güero-, es descubrir quién es, detener su plan y que alguien coopere con nosotros.

-Al parecer, tendremos un nuevo compañero-terminaba John Cena el discurso.

Y así, nuestros héroes se aventuran a la misión, que no va a ser nada sencillo, todos estaban haciendo sus cositas en el camino, T.K. y 4 jugaban con sus Nintendo DS, John Cena, Johnny y Kira practicaban sus amenazas, Shippo y Kenshi hablaban de sus dones, Bellota, Anahis, Hikari y Sakura contando chismecitos, Guile y Rock contaban sus vidas y CM Punk y May planeaban como fregar a Shippo y Kenshi, finalmente, llegaron a su destino.

-Llegamos-decía T.K. orgulloso-, pongamos manos a la obra.

Y así, nuestros héroes entran al colegio, que tiene 5 sub-colegios diferentes, cada uno lleva una especialidad, primero fueron a la Preparatoria Taiyo, donde están nuestros amigos Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, Hayato, Ran y Chaiperson.

-Vaya, nunca imagine que llegaran tan rápido-decía sorprendido Batsu, si que tienen un buen equipo.

-Lastima que yo sea el que se vaya con ellos-contestaba Hayato.

-Tranquilos-T.K. calmaba los ánimos-, uno de ustedes será el afortunado, claro, habrá que ver en los otros colegios.

Continuaban con su búsqueda de talentos y fueron por donde esta la Preparatoria Gorin, donde circulan puro deportista.

-Este lugar me agrada-dijo sorprendido Matt Hardy.

-Siéntate como en casa, señor Hardy-le contestó Natsu cortésmente.

Claro, estaban Shoma, Natsu, Roberto, Nagare y Momo como sus cartas principales, claro, no falta los chismes de las ahora llamadas el Grupo de las Cotorras, quienes eran Sakura, Anahis, Bellota y Hikari, quienes ya le echaban ojitos al futbolista.

-¿Ya vieron a ese futbolista?-preguntaba Bellota.

-Si-le contesto Anahis ruborizaba-, me recuerda a Oswaldo Sánchez.

-No-contradecía Hikari-, yo diría que es como Iker Casillas, el portero del Real Madrid.

-Más bien como Guillermo Ochoa-agregaba Sakura.

-Gracias por el cumplido, chicas-les decía con un guiño Roberto.

Acabando el chisme, nuestros héroes se fueron al Gedo, donde Daigo, Edge y Gan los esperaban, y 4, con reputación de chico malo, le daban una cálida bienvenida de ídolo.

-Se nota que te reciben como héroe local, Güero-afirmaba Cena.

-Jejeje, aquí si me quieren-decía confiaducho 4.

-Así que han venido a vernos y que uno de nosotros se una a ustedes-aclaraba Daigo muy seguro.

-Me enferma esta gente-contestaba Rock, no muy convencido.

Con Rock medio enchilado, fueron a inspeccionar a los estudiantes del Pacific, donde Roy, Tiffany y Boman les daban su cálida bienvenida, en especial a May.

-Si me hacen de favor de alejar a este par de fenómenos de CM Punk y de mi-decía May.

-Fenómeno tu madre que-contestaba Shippo muy enojado.

-¿Siempre se odian esos cuatro?-preguntaba Tiffany.

-Claro, solo falta una pelea-le contestó Guile.

Entre tanta discusión, fueron al Seijyun Girls, donde estaba la hermana de Daigo, Akira junto a Zaki y Yurika, ahí se hicieron amigas del Grupo de las Cotorras.

-Ustedes si que están al tanto-decía Akira.

-Claro-le contestaba Bellota-, nunca se nos escapa un solo detalle.

Hartos de los chismes, se dirigían al sector Justice, donde Hyo esperaba a T.K. para hablarle sobre la situación, mientras los otros fueron atendidos por Hideo y Kyoko.

-T.K., hablemos el porque los convocamos-Hyo lo invito a sentarse.

-Si, hablemos de la situación-le contesto T.K.

¿Cuál será el peligro que acecha a las escuelas¿Quién será el afortunado para unirse a los Jóvenes Justicieros¿Podrán callar al Grupo de Cotorras?

Continuara………

¿Qué TAL? ENVIENME SUS REVIEWS, ACEPTO CRITICAS Y SUGERENCIAS, TAMBIÉN ENVIENME SUS FAN-ARTS PARA LA IMAGEN DE MI FIC A MI CORREO: 


	8. Peligro en la escuela, rescatemos a Dizz

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un digielegido, un chico del barrio, tres luchadores de la WWE, dos peleadores de Mortal Kombat, un pirata que ayuda a las mujeres, una chica súper poderosa, una guerrera mágica, una card captor, dos coordinadoras Pokemon y un niño zorro unen sus fuerzas en la lucha del mal y de la rutina diaria.

Episodio 8: Peligro en la escuela, rescatemos a Dizzy

En el capítulo anterior, nuestros héroes llegaban a una escuela que está siendo amenazada por un peligro que es inminente, pero que descubrirán quien esta detrás de este complot. Por lo pronto, T.K. y los otros recorren los pasillos para desmarañar este atentado, pero no saben que la Secta del Mal también les tenía una sorpresita.

-Demonios, esto se pone más irritante-decía 4 con una cara de pocos amigos-deberíamos apresurar el paso.

-Cálmate-le contestaba Cena-poco a poco encontraremos pistas.

-Lo que me preocupa-interrumpía T.K.-es que la Secta nos este vigilando.

Recorrían lado a lado, pasillo por pasillo, salón por salón, pero nada, sino hasta que Hinata los siguió y encontró.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntaba Bellota.

-Esto es peligroso-le advertía Sakura.

-Bueno-contestaba nerviosa Hinata-es que se quién es el causante de todo este embrollo, y quiero ayudarles.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no?-le contestaba CM Punk.

Y así, Hinata conducía a nuestros héroes hacia el pasillo principal de los directores, donde estaba la Secta del Mal y el que planeaba este atentado.

-Kurow, sa…sabia que eras tú-decía Hinata temerosa.

-También esta la Secta del Mal-complementaba Matt Hardy.

-Por fin nos encontramos, T.K.-decía M. Bison satisfecho con el encuentro.

-Creo que tendremos nuestra primera batalla, Bison-le contestó T.K.

Y así, inició la batalla, donde ya se hicieron las parejitas: T.K.-M. Bison, Número 4, Rock y Guile-Myotismon y Gesse, John Cena y Shippo-Naraku, CM Punk-Mike Knox, Matt Hardy-Gregory Helms, Hinata-Kurow, Bellota-Mojo Jojo, Johnny, Kira y Sakura-Kano y Test, Kenshi y Anahis-Zagato y; May y Hikari-Team Rocket, la cosa se ponía gruesa, pero al final, los héroes se imponen.

-Habrán ganado esta vez, pero volveremos-sentenciaba M. Bison.

-Y, ¿me gane la admisión?- preguntaba Hinata emocionada.

-Si, te lo has ganado-le respondía T.K.

-Chicos, percibo que, es Dizzy, está en peligro-decía Johnny desesperado.

Y nuestros amigos fueron por donde estaba Dizzy, quién es atacada por I-No y Justice, en eso, llegaron los héroes para darles una paliza, y así, rescatar a Dizzy.

-Gracias, Johnny-decía contenta Dizzy-quisiera unirme a ustedes.

-Claro-le contesto Johnny.

Al parecer, dos nuevas heroínas llegan al grupo, y las aventuras de nuestros héroes continúan.


	9. Problemas mecánicos

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un digielegido, un chico del barrio, un peleador callejero, un soldado, un luchador de Raw, otro de SmackDown!, otro más de ECW, una chica súper poderosa, una guerrera mágica, una card captor, dos peleadores de Mortal Kombat, un pirata defensor de las mujeres, dos coordinadoras Pokemon, un niño zorro, una estudiante de preparatoria y una gear unen sus fuerzas no solo contra el mal, sino la rutina diaria.

Episodio 9: Problemas mecánicos

Después de varios aprietos y peleas inesperadas, nuestros héroes vuelven a la base para ver el partido final de la Copa Nissan Sudamericana entre Colo Colo Vs. Pachuca, todos tenían que traer sus cosas: los refrescos, las botanas, la pizza, y uno que cualquier otro bocadillo, en fin, todo iba bien hasta que el microondas se descompuso, sin el, no se podrán hacer las palomitas.

-Demonios, ¿qué hacemos?-preguntaba 4 como loco.

-No se-le respondía Cena-, piensen en algo, inútiles.

Pensaron y pensaron hasta que Bellota encontró un directorio telefónico Sección Amarilla, pero tenían que encontrar a un mecánico rápido antes de que empiece el partido, que estaba empatado a un gol en el global, así que no tenían que perder más tiempo y encontrar un buen mecánico.

-Bueno, si, se nos descompuso el microondas, solo quería ver si nos los puede reparar…si, que bien, gracias-habló T.K. por el teléfono.

-¿Y bien?-preguntaba CM Punk.

-Nos lo va a reparar, viene en 2 minutos-declaraba T.K.

-Si-gritó de felicidad Número 4-, estará a tiempo para ver el juego.

Sin demorar mucho, llega una joven china, acompañada de una niña francesa, al parecer, son expertas en la mecánica, quienes llegaron en un par de robots, se disponen al hacer su trabajo.

-Perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Kohran, y ella es Iris, es mi asistente-se presentaba cortésmente.

-Mucho gusto, soy Iris-respondió como una señorita.

-Ya basta de parlotear-interrumpe bruscamente Rock-, ya reparen el micro.

De mala gana, empezaron a reparar el microondas, nuestros héroes, mientras Kohran e Iris hacían su trabajo, cada quién se distraía con algo: T.K. y Número 4 jugando futbol; Rock y Guile viendo ESPN 2; CM Punk molestando a Kenshi y Shippo; Sakura, Hinata, Bellota y Anahis chismeando; May y Hikari estaban teniendo una batalla Pokemon; Johnny y Dizzy hablaban de sus aventuras; Kira afilaba sus cuchillos y John Cena y Matt Hardy entrenaban para sus futuras luchas, el caso es que se andaban muriendo de aburrimiento.

-Vaya-decía Kohran-, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Si-le contestaba Iris-, pero se que tu puedes, porque eres una experta en reparar cosas.

Kohran no se rindió y siguió reparando el microondas, era duro, pero sabía que lo lograría, al cabo de unos 10 minutos, por fin reparó el microondas, justo a tiempo para el partido.

-Una vez más, Kohran Li triunfa de nuevo-celebraba victoriosamente-.

-Por fin-decía CM Punk-, podemos hacer las palomitas y ver el juego.

Por fin, podrían ver el juego final entre Colo Colo Vs. Pachuca por el cana Fox Sports, disfrutaran el momento, hasta que de pronto, se va la luz.

-Que poca ma#$&, ¿Por qué ahora?-decía furioso Matt-, que chingaderas.

-Puedo arreglarlo-contestó Kohran.

Iris y Kohran fueron a arreglar la luz, que no tardo mucho, ya que le cambiaron el fusible, para mala fortuna, ya había anotado el equipo de Chile.

-Puta ma"$#&-refunfuñaba Bellota-, ya les anotaron un gol.

-Descuida-calmaba T.K.-, ya empataran.

Cuando pasó el medio tiempo, les cortan la señal.

-¿Quién diablos se le olvido pagar el cable?-preguntó Anahis enfadada.

Todos dieron un paso atrás, y quedó solita Sakura, que no tuvo de otra más que ir a pagar el cable, de ahí se encontró con Tommy Dreamer, que estaba desempleado, Sakura lo invito a la base después de pagar el paquete Universe de Sky.

-Bonita base-dijo asombrado Dreamer-.

-Quebole, Tommy-contesto Punk al ver a su compañero de empresa-, supongo que buscas chamba.

-Claro, después de que a Sandman y a mi nos despidieran el imbecil de Paul Heyman-contaba Tommy,- tuvimos que buscarle, hasta que tu amiga me ofreció chamba como héroe.

-Bienvenido-dijo CM Punk-, al fin que tengo a un compañero para molestar al ciego y al niño mutante.

-Uta ma&#, otro que nos va a joder-contesta Kenshi con cara de decepción.

-Neta que si-complementaba Shippo.

Empezó el segundo tiempo, las emociones se ponían al rojo vivo, hasta que Gabriel Caballero anota el gol del empate, y todos se ponen a celebrar, Hikari trajo los bocadillos que quedaban en el refrigerador.

-Uy-decía con nervios Johnny-, esto se pone tenso.

-Ya anotaran, socio-le contestaba 4.

En eso, Christian Jiménez anota el gol de la ventaja, pasaron los minutos, el silbatazo final y Pachuca es el campeón de la Copa Sudamericana.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir-decía Kohran.

-No, esperen-las detenía Johnny-, que tal si se unen al grupo, al igual que Tommy Dreamer.

-De acuerdo-contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Ahora, tres nuevos reclutas entran al grupo, que hoy tuvieron algunos problemillas, pero gracias a Kohran, Iris y Dreamer, lograron resolverlas.

PUEDEN SEGUIR MANDANDO SUS REVIEWS.


	10. Reencuentros

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un digielegido, un chico del barrio, un peleador callejero, un soldado, un luchador de Raw, otro de SmackDown!, dos más de ECW, una chica súper poderosa, una guerrera mágica, una card captor, dos peleadores de Mortal Kombat, un pirata defensor de las mujeres, dos coordinadoras Pokemon, un niño zorro, una estudiante de preparatoria, una gear y dos chicas pilotos unen sus fuerzas no solo contra el mal, sino la rutina diaria.

Episodio 10: Reencuentros

Nuestros héroes están comiendo a gusto después de algunos problemillas caseros, pero al final ni les impidieron que celebraran el título del Pachuca en la Copa Sudamericana, pero algunos de ellos no dejan de pensar en sus seres más queridos.

-Sabes, 4-decía T.K. algo desolado-, extraño muchísimo a Kari, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

-Tú no eres el único-le contestaba Johnny-, también extraño a May.

-Pero si aquí estoy-interrumpía la coordinadora.

-Se refiere a tu tocaya la pirata, babosa-le recrimina Bellota.

-Ah, pero saben-relataba May la coordinadora-, extraño a mi hermanito, y a mi familia.

-Yo siento el mismo dolor que tú-contestaba Hikari.

-Y yo a Kabal-agregaba Kira.

-Saben-hablo Matt Hardy-, yo también extraño a mi hermano Jeff, entrenamos juntos a pesar de estar en empresas diferentes.

El aire a nostalgia se respiraba en la base, no dejaban de añorar a sus amigos y parientes, hasta que alguien llamó la puerta.

-Abre, idiota-le decía CM Punk a Kenshi.

-Siempre yo, todo yo, maldito imbecil, que abra Tommy Dreamer-le contesto.

-Pero ya veras, maldito ciego-dijo Dreamer enojado.

Abre la puerta, era nada menos que Kari, para sorpresa, T.K. corrió para abrasarla.

-Kari, te extrañe mucho-decía feliz T.K.

-Yo también, amor mío-contestó feliz Kari-, que bueno que estas llevando a este grupo a un buen nivel.

-No es fácil-agregaba T.K. en forma sincera-, a veces hay que disciplinar a aquellos que se pasan de listos.

-Conozco a T.K. desde que lo conocí-agregaba 4.

Pasaron un tiempo de caridad solos y platicaban de muchas cosas mientras estaban separados por un tiempo, aunque estaban felices de volverse a ver después de un tiempo, ya no sabían de que hablar, hasta que llamaron la puerta.

-Abre, Kohran-decía 4.

-Ya voy, que impaciente eres, Güero-le contestaba la experta en mecánica.

Se abre, eran conocidos de Johnny, Kira y Matt Hardy, eran nada menos que su querida pirata May, el patrón de Kira; Kabal y Jeff, el hermano de Matt, todos ellos no sabían que llegarían algún día.

-Johnny, te extrañe muchísimo, por fin estamos juntos-decía May feliz.

-Esto ya parece reunión familiar-contestaba Guile en modo sarcástico.

Al fin, los seres queridos de algunos de nuestros amigos se reunieron nuevamente, hasta que alguien llama a la puerta otra vez, era el hermano de la coordinadora May; Max, quién estaba herido, algo paso en la Ciudad Petalburgo.

-May…a..yu…dame-decía Max muy mal herido.

-Hermano, claro que te ayudaremos, solo que aguanten un poco.

Y nuestros héroes viajaron al hogar de May la coordinadora Pokemon, al parecer, la Secta del Mal planeaba algo muy malo.

-Es la Secta, de eso estoy segura-sacaba Bellota sus conclusiones.

-No hay que apresurarse-le decía Kenshi-, a lo mejor se trate de una trampa.

-A lo mejor tengas razón, mi cegatón amigo-respondía CM Punk-, de lo que estamos seguros es que algo traman.

-Debemos apresurarnos-T.K. decía al percatarse de que están cerca.

-Sin ofender, May, ¿tu hermanito Max da lata?-preguntaba Dizzy curiosa.

-Si, y mucho-le contestaba la coordinadora Pokemon.

Luego de tanto kilometraje en avión y uno que otra desviación indebida, nuestros héroes llegaron al fin a Ciudad Petalburgo, donde en la casa de la coordinadora May esta siendo atacada por nada menos que M. Bison y compañía.

-Oye, tocaya, espero que todo salga bien-le daba animos la pirata.

Al llegar a la casa, Max estaba defendiendo a su familia a pesar de que la Secta eran muchos y el estaba solo, por fortuna, su hermana mayor con sus compañeros llegaron al rescate. ¿Lograran derrotar a la Secta del Mal y rescatar a Max y sus padres?

Continuara…………


	11. Amenaza de Bomba

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un grupo de jóvenes héroes combaten contra las fuerzas del mal, pero a la vez tendrán que convivir entre ellos, juntos superaran todos los retos

Episodio 11: Amenaza de bomba

En el capítulo anterior, T.K., Número 4, John Cena y los demás fueron a Ciudad Petalburgo, ya que en la casa de la coordinadora May, la Secta del Mal tenía a su familia prisionera, para eso, fueron rápido allá para rescatar a Norman, Carolina y Max; mientras, M. Bison, Gesse, Johnny Nitro, el Team Rocket y los otros villanos esperan pacientemente a nuestros héroes, al parecer, el Team Rocket quieren a la coordinadora May para robarle sus Pokemon a cambio de la vida de su familia, M. Bison planea algo malo.

-Démonos prisa o algo malo ocurrirá a mi papá-decía la coordinadora May desesperada.

Finalmente, llegan a Ciudad Petalburgo para poder rescatar a la familia de nuestra amiga entrenadora-coordinadora, sin saber que una figura misteriosa los seguía.

-Ven, Pikachu, al parecer, algo malo pasa en la casa de May-decía el chico misterioso.

Mientras tanto, nuestros héroes llegan a ciudad Petalburgo, donde examinan la casa, pero nada, al parecer, todos los rehenes estaban en su gimnasio Pokemon, M. Bison planeaba destruir el lugar con un detonador que ocultaron por alguna parte de la ciudad, y los héroes tendrán poco tiempo para encontrar el detonador, así que el líder T.K. planeo una estrategia.

-Bien-decía T.K.-; CM Punk, Kenshi, Kabal, Anahis, Shippo, Hinata, Tommy Dreamer y Kira examinaran la ciudad; Bellota, Rock, Guile, Kohran, Iris, Sakura, Johnny y May busquen en la casa, mientras el resto vayamos rápido al gimnasio.

Y así, los tres bloques de los héroes comienzan a buscar la bomba que M. Bison oculto por alguna parte, el grupo de T.K. fueron al gimnasio para detener los planes de la Secta del Mal, donde se espera una batalla dura e intensa para salvar vidas inocentes. Mientras tanto, el grupo de Bellota comenzaba su inspección por toda la casa.

-Sabes, Bellota, te quería preguntar algo si no te molesta que lo haga-le decía Iris-.

-No, pregúntame lo que quieras-contesta la súper poderosa.

-Esta bien, ¿cómo nacistes en realidad?-le hacia su pregunta-.

-Bueno, es una historia larga.

-Odio interrumpir la historia pero tenemos trabajo que hacer-interrumpía Guile.

Mientras, el grupo encabezado por CM Punk estaba en la parte urbana para encontrar el detonador y desactivarlo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que investigar aquí?-preguntó Kenshi curioso.

-Hay una bomba que explotara en cualquier momento y todavía lo preguntas, maldito ciego imbecil-le contesto el extremista algo alterado.

-Mejor menos charla y más trabajo-calmaba Kabal los ánimos-.

Ya en el gimnasio, el equipo de T.K. por fin encontró a la Secta.

-Papá, mamá, hermano, hemos venido a rescatarlos-gritaba eufórica la coordinadora.

-Cuidado, hija-advertía Norman-, esos villanos quieren apoderarse de tus Pokemons.

-No si lo evitamos, señor-le contestaba Jeff Hardy muy confiado-.

-Jajaja, no esta vez no nos detendrán-decía M. Bison.

Los combates ya estaban dados: T.K. Vs. M. Bison, Matt y Jeff Hardy Vs. Joel Mercury y Johnny Nitro, Kari Vs. Gesse, May y Hikari Vs. El Team Rocket y; Número 4 Y John Cena Vs. Test y Naraku, el destino de Ciudad Petalburgo esta en las manos de los héroes.


	12. ¿Quién sabe desactivar bombas? Batalla e

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un grupo de jóvenes héroes combaten contra las fuerzas del mal, pero a la vez tendrán que convivir entre ellos, juntos superaran todos los retos.

En el capítulo anterior:

Nuestros héroes habían llegado a Ciudad Petalburgo, donde La Secta del Mal tenia de rehenes a la familia de la coordinadora Pokemon May, aparte de que en algún lado hay una bomba que comenzó su cuenta regresiva para hacer muchos destrozos, ¿lograran nuestros héroes jóvenes detener los planes de M. Bison y salvar la ciudad de una catástrofe?

Episodio 12: ¿Quién sabe desactivar bombas? Batalla en el Gimnasio

En el gimnasio, T.K., Kari, Número 4, John Cena, Dizzy, los Hardy Boys, May y Hikari estaban mano a mano contra M. Bison, Gesse, Naraku, Test, I-No, MNM y el Team Rocket, donde mucho esta en juego, mientras, el grupo de CM Punk, Kenshi, Kabal, Anahis, Shippo, Kira, Tommy Dreamer e Hinata seguian buscando el detonador antes de que de el tiempo limite para poder desactivarlo, hasta que nuestra amiga colegiala encontró una caja con cables y un cronometro, esa era la bomba.

-Bien hecho, Hinata, encontraste la bomba-decía CM Punk-.

-Fue suerte-le contestaba sinceramente Hinata-, pero hay un problema, ¿quién desactivara la bomba?

En eso, todos miraron a Kabal, quién era el experto, ya que lo confunden con un terrorista por la mascara.

-Ok, ok, nada más denme paciencia-decía Kabal tratando de tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto, la batalla en el gimnasio estaba siguiendo su desarrollo por salvar la vida de la familia de May.

-No se saldran con la suya, cobardes-declaraba la coordinadora-, esto lo que hacen no se los perdonare, pagaran muy caro.

-Ustedes no podrán hacer nada para detenernos-contestaba Test-.

-No importan lo que hagan, los detendremos a costa de nuestras vidas-anunciaba T.K.-, pero jamás les permitiremos dominar este bello mundo.

En la casa, el grupo de Rock, Guile, Bellota, Sakura, Johnny, May Kohran e Iris andaban medio perdidos como no sabiendo a que buscan.

-Que mierdero, no vamos llegando a ningún lado-decía Bellota muy molesta-, me pregunto si los demás inútiles habrán hecho algo, porque lo dudo.

-CM Punk sabe lo que hace, Bellota-contestaba Johnny muy seguro-, eso creo.

En la calle, Kabal seguía descifrando como apagar el dispositivo, ya esta cerca de lograrlo, solo falta el crucial último cable, azul o rojo, uno lo hace explotar, otro lo desactivaría.

-Silencio, por favor-decía Kabal-, ya casi lo logro.

-No interrumpan al terrorista, que hace su trabajo-hablaba Shippo en tono de broma.

-Cállate o hago una chamarra con tu piel-decía CM Punk con mirada asesina.

-…-sin palabras quedo Shippo-.

Cuando corto el cable rojo, el milagro se consumió, en el último segundo se apaga la bomba, pero en el gimnasio, Test arrasaba con todos los héroes, casi se les acaba las energías cuando de repente.

-¿No importa si me uno al rescate?-decía el joven misterioso que tenia un ratón amarillo a su lado.

-Ash-gritaban Hikari y May eufóricas.

-No se quien seas, pero te acabaré-decía seguro de su victoria Test.

-Ahora pelearas conmigo-declaraba Ash la guerra contra Test.

¿Podrá Ash derrotar a Test y salvar a Norman? ¿Llegaran a tiempo el equipo de CM Punk al combate? ¿Qué chingados hacen el equipo de Guile?

No se pierdan el próximo episodio: Ash Vs. Test, la batalla de la vida.

Shippo: Vamos Ash, derrota a ese grandulon presumido.


	13. Ash Vs Test, La Batalla de la Vida

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un grupo de jóvenes héroes combaten contra las fuerzas del mal, pero a la vez tendrán que convivir entre ellos, juntos superaran todos los retos.

En el capítulo anterior:

La batalla entre los Jóvenes Justicieros y La Secta del Mal en el gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo continúa, el la ciudad, Kabal logra desactivar la bomba gracias a que Hinata encontró el detonador de puro churro, en la casa de May la coordinadora, el grupo de Guile andaba medio perdido, Test estaba a punto de acabar con nuestros amigos, pero en ese instante, Ash llega a rescatarlos y ahora una cruenta batalla comienza.

Episodio 13: Ash Vs. Test, La Batalla de la Vida.

Ash y Test se preparaban para la pelea que decide el destino no solo de Ciudad Petalburgo, sino también del mundo. También, el equipo de Guile, Rock Howard, Bellota, Sakura Kinomoto, Johnny, la pirata May, Kohran e Iris se cansaron de buscar cuanta madre y media se les ocurra, y mejor decidieron ir a alcanzar al equipo de Kabal.

-Me lleva la que me trajo-decía Bellota muy modestísima-, mejor vamos con el terrorista y sus inútiles compañeros a ver si desactivaron la bomba.

-Es cierto-suspiraba Iris-, hace rato de que Sakura, Anahis, tu y yo no chismeamos con Hinata.

-Tienes razón, amiga-agregó Sakura-.

-Ahí van de chismosas, mugrosas-comentaba Rock-.

-Déjalas, o yo mismo te parto ese hocicote que tienes-le contestaba amenazante Johnny-, así que cállate, niño bonito.

Poco después, llega el grupo compuesto por Kabal, CM Punk, Kenshi, Hinata, Shippo, Kira, Anahis y Tommy Dreamer seguían corriendo para alcanzar a T.K. y los demás para poder unirse y derrotar a Test, pero primero deberán recoger al grupo de Guile, porque andaban en su mundo los muy tarados, pero que también iban a reunirse con ellos porque el tiempo se les acaba. Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio, Ash continuaba luchando contra Test con todas sus fuerzas.

-Nunca podrás contra mi elemento más fuerte-decía M. Bison muy seguro de su victoria-.

-Ja….más te saldrás con…. la… tuya-contestaba Ash agonizante.

Cuando Test iba a rematar a Ash, el pequeño hermano menor de May, Max, se lanzó a la espalda de Test sin importarle que el pierda más sangre después de que fue herido mortalmente la vez anterior, para así, Dizzy y los hermanos Hardy pudieran rescatar a los papás de May y Max después de parar en seco a I-No y MNM.

-Maldición-exclamaba Gesse furioso-.

-Habrán ganado esta vez, pero la próxima vez los derrotaremos-amenazaba M. Bison-.

Después de retirar se los malos, T.K. y Kari se apresuraron para ver al pequeño Max herido, pero a la vez, el que salvo el día con una manobra suicida.

Por esa maniobra-decía T.K.-, te has ganado la admisión.

-Gra…gracias-le contestaba Max feliz y a punto de morir.

Todo salió bien al final, y ahora, un nuevo integrante se les une, y a la vez, nuevos desafíos les esperan

No se pierdan el próximo episodio: Tres niños y un mini robot.

Shippo: Que bien, nuevos amigos.


	14. Tres niños y un mini robot

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un grupo de jóvenes héroes combaten contra las fuerzas del mal, pero a la vez tendrán que convivir entre ellos, juntos superaran todos los retos.

En el capítulo anterior:

Ash y Test batallaban en el gimnasio, el equipo de Kabal había desactivado la bomba, el de Guile andaba perdido, Test iba a fulminar a Ash, pero Max, el hermanito de May la coordinadora, arriesgo su vida para que los hermanos Hardy y Dizzy derrotaran a Test, ahora 2 nuevos miembros se unen.

Episodio 14: Tres niños y un mini robot

Un día hermoso sucede en la base de nuestros héroes, el brilla con todo su resplandor, hasta que suena la alarma, un peligro se aproxima en Argentina.

-Bien-decía T.K.-, vamos a la acción.

-Si, a patear los traseros de los malos-contestaba 4 muy emocionado.

-Tres de nosotros se quedaran a cuidar la base-aclaraba Dizzy-.

-Shippo, Kohran y CM Punk se quedaran-sugirió Kari-.

-Bien, ya vas-contestó CM Punk-.

Y así, el equipo se fue a la misión en Argentina, mientras que CM Punk, Shippo y Kohran se quedaron a cuidar la base, mientras, allá afuera, corrían tres niños, uno de ellos traía consigo un especie de muñeco en la mochila, al parecer, huían de algo o alguien.

-¿Ahora donde nos refugiamos para que el Dr. Kamikazi no nos atrape, Tommy?-decía la niña morenita-.

-No lo se, Lola-le contestaba el niño de la mochila llamado Tommy-, pero…, Lola, Gus, miren, una casa.

Y así, los tres niños entran a la casa sin saber aun que esa casa estaban los Jóvenes Justicieros, bueno, solo Kohran, CM Punk y Shippo, quienes les encargaron vigilar la base.

-Me estoy aburriendo-decía el zorrito-, quiero jugar X-Box 360.

-Cállate, niño fenómeno o te hago un abrigo con tu piel-le contestaba CM Punk amenazante.

-Cálmate, extremista, es solo un niño-trataba de tranquilizar la situación Kohran-.

En eso, suena la alarma para intrusos; Tommy, Lola, Gus y el muñeco parecen que no son bienvenidos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-se disponía Shippo a atacar-.

-Solo somos niños que buscan un escondite para Robot Boy-contestaba Tommy-.

-Más les vale que digan la verdad o me los jodo-decía CM Punk-.

Los miraban a los ojos, y si, decían la verdad, y les ofreció quedarse hasta que su peligro pase.

-Una pregunta, ¿Qué es o quién es Robot Boy?

Tommy saca a Robot Boy de su mochila, estaba apagado, al parecer algo le hicieron desde adentro.

-¿Crees que puedas repararlo?-preguntó Tommy a Kohran?

-Lo intentare-le contestó la chinita.

¿Podrá Kohran reparar a Robot Boy? ¿Qué plan malévolo tendrá en mente el Dr. Kamikazi?

No se pierdan el próximo episodio: Kohran, salva a Robot Boy.

Shippo: Confiamos en ti, Kohran.


	15. Kohran, salva a Robot Boy

JOVENES JUSTICIEROS

Un grupo de jóvenes héroes combaten contra las fuerzas del mal, pero a la vez tendrán que convivir entre ellos, juntos superaran todos los retos.

Previamente en Jóvenes Justicieros:

T.K., 4, Kari y los demás fueron a una misión en Argentina, dejando a CM Punk, junto a Kohran y Shippo al cuidado de la base, mientras; Tommy, Lola y Gus llegaban a la casa de nuestros héroes para que Kohran repare a Robot Boy antes de que el Dr. Kamikazi los localice.

Episodio 15: Kohran, salva a Robot Boy

Nos encontramos en la base de nuestros héroes, donde Kohran inicia las reparaciones de Robot Boy, el Dr. Kamikazi no tardaría mucho en localizarlos, con tal de que ella termine a tiempo.

-Me pregunto-decía Shippo-, para que querrá ese tal Kamikazi con tu amigo cibernético, Tommy.

-Para que lo programe solo para obedecerlo a el-le contestaba Tommy-, y así apoderarse del mundo.

-Mientras estemos nosotros, el mal no triunfará-agregaba CM Punk-.

Mientras, en una isla pequeña, el Dr. Kamikazi y su asistente Constantine habían localizado a Robot Boy, y preparan su ataque a la base justiciera.

-Constantine, prepara el Kazi-coptero, es hora de reclamar lo que es mío-decía Kamikazi.

-¿Su seguro de vida?-le contestaba su no tan menso asistente-.

-No, inútil, me refiero a Robot Boy-le decía iracundo el Dr. Kamikazi luego de golpearlo.

Si ton ni son, partieron rápidamente, mientras, CM Punk planeaba su estrategia para combatir a un nuevo enemigo para salvar a un nuevo amigo. Mientras tanto, en Argentina, T.K. y los demás continúan con el rescate de los habitantes de la ciudad de Córdoba, ya que una marejada azotaba las calles de esta ciudad, así que tenían que evacuar a todos antes de que la marea llegue ahí.

-Demonios, esto se pone peor-decía 4 quejándose-, debemos darnos prisa.

-Paciencia, compa-lo tranquilizaba Johnny-, todo saldrá bien.

Mientras tanto, en la base nuestros héroes se preparaban para una cruenta batalla, Kohran pasaba problemas al tratar de reparar a Robot Boy.

-Vaya, ese profesor Moshimo sabe lo que hace-decía Kohran-.

-Y quiero que sea un niño de verdad-contestaba Tommy-.

De repente, aparece el Dr. Kamikazi con Constantine, y un ejército de clones.

-Tommy, ríndete y entrégame a Robot Boy-hablaba el malvado científico.

-Primero pelea conmigo, cobarde-salió CM Punk seguro de que Kohran termine de reparar a Robot Boy-, te demostrare que no te saldrás con la tuya.

-Pero, Punk-le contestaba Shippo-.

-Mira, si Kohran no termina de reparar a Robot Boy, estaré perdido-aclaraba CM Punk.

-Chicos, aguanten-completaba Kohran-, hasta que termine.

¿Podrá CM Punk mantener por un buen tiempo el ejército de Kamikazi hasta que Kohran acabe de arreglar a Robot Boy? ¿Qué pasara con T.K. y los otros en su misión por Argentina?

No se pierdan nuestro próximo capítulo: Adelante, CM Punk, acaba con el Dr. Kamikazi.

Shippo: Aunque me trate mal, le deseo suerte y que no muera.


End file.
